Thruster
by Penalt
Summary: Rainbow Dash, one of the most promising new members of the Wonderbolt's is invited to join a special team. "Wonderbolt 2.0" is a group of special ponies who will fly faster, further and harder than any flier before them. In order to do it, they will use some incredible, experimental and unexpected equipment


"Enter," Spitfire said to the knock on the door. In walked Rainbow Dash, newest of the Wonderbolts.

"Reporting as ordered, Ma'am," said the rainbow maned pony.

"Easy there, newbie," said Spitfire. "I just called you in, to see if you would be willing to volunteer for something a little...different."

"Of course, Ma'am," Rainbow Dash snapped out. "I'm up for anything, Ma'am."

Spitfire sighed a little bit. She loved the enthusiasm of the new members of the team, but sometimes it could get a little tiring.

"We're putting together a special program, tentatively called 'Wonderbolt 2.0'," Spitfire said, leaning forward. "It will be an all-volunteer group using the latest in experimental equipment to fly faster, further and harder than any pegasus ever has before."

"Ma'am, I volunteer," Rainbow Dash said, with great enthusiasm. "Flying faster is what I'm all about!"

"Okay, but you do understand," Spitfire said, looking the young Wonderbolt in the eye, "this isn't just cutting edge stuff. This is bleeding edge and there could be technical glitches."

"No problem, Ma'am," Rainbow Dash said. "I can handle anything that comes up."

"I had a suspicion that you might say that," the Wonderbolt leader said, as she smiled and slid a box across the desk. "Get this stuff on and see me in Building One in thirty minutes."

Rainbow Dash snatched up the box from the desk so fast it left a dust cloud behind, "Yes Ma'am, thirty minutes Ma'am, Building One Ma'am." She saluted and ran from the room.

Rainbow Dash ran to the barracks with the box. Opening it up, she saw a flight suit made of a strange, stretchy material, a silver cylinder with a pair of circular openings at one end, a pair of steel balls about an inch and a half across, and a tube labeled "Lubricant."

The cyan pegasus slowly pulled the flight suit over her lean frame. It was stretchy and tight and she was barely able to get it onto herself, but ten minutes later it was finally in place. The suit was shiny on the outside and it clung tightly to every curve and line of her athletic frame. The suit had holes for her wings and her face, as well as her mane and tail. There was also a hole over her crotch that left both her pussy and asshole completely uncovered. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but with the rest of her body covered so tightly by the flight suit it was definitely noticeable.

Also, there was the strange silver cylinder and the pair of steel balls. For the life of her, Dash could not figure out where they went and she was starting to run out of time. She decided to scoop them up with her and ask Spitfire.

Spitfire was waiting for Rainbow Dash as she walked in. While not into mares, Spitfire had to appreciate how the tight latex flight suit hugged and accentuated every lean curve on the new 'Bolt. " _Might want to ask her to do the charity calendar this year_ ," Spitfire thought to herself. Spitfire also noticed that Rainbow Dash was carrying one of the most important pieces of the equipment, instead of having it properly mounted.

"Newbie, I thought I told you to get everything on?" asked Spitfire, frowning.

"Yes Ma'am," Dash answered. "But I just couldn't figure out what to do with these." She held out the silver cylinder and the two balls.

"I thought that might be a sticking point," Spitfire said, nodding sagely. "You see, that is a thrust unit. And it goes inside your pussy with the back end sitting outside of you.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" the cyan pegasus exclaimed.

"Nope."

"I seriously have to put that into my..." Dash just could not say it. "Who the hay came up with these in the first place?"

"Honestly, I think it was Princess Cadance," Spitfire said, with a snort. "Something about making airshows more exciting.

"What does it run off? What is the fuel or power source?" Rainbow Dash asked, examining the thruster, and turning it over in her hooves.

"Well Dash, apparently Cadence and the changelings worked on them together," Spitfire said , grinning evilly. "They vibrate, you see, buzzing away and arousing you. That's mode one. When mode two activates, the thrust unit acts like a changeling, feeding off the pleasure you feel and turning it directly into thrust." Dash blinked and stared.

"So you need a lot of muscle control and-"

"Edging, lots of edging. You gotta last the whole show and not 'flame out' early," Spitfire said . "Oh, wait. You shouldn't have this thrust unit. It's not your size."

"Oh thank Celestia," Rainbow Dash said, wiping her forehead in relief.

"Yup," Spitfire said, rummaging in a box, "this one is for you." Spitfire grinned as she held up a thrust unit that was twice the diameter of the first one.

"Ma'am," Rainbow Dash squeaked.

"Yup, that other one is meant for a stallion. I think you can guess where. Poor guys only have one place to insert one of these babies," Spitfire said, that evil grin still on her face.

""Um, Ma'am, I'm not sure I can get that in," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's where the lube comes in," Spitfire said, cocking an eyebrow. "If you want though, I can put it in for you."

"I think that might be for the best Ma'am," Rainbow Dash said, turning to present for her commander.

"Dash, lay off with the 'Ma'am'. After this, it just won't feel right if you don't call me 'Spitfire'," the Wonderbolt captain said. "Now brace yourself. I'll try to be gentle but I'll probably have to use some force." With that Spitfire grabbed the larger thrust unit and liberally applied a generous amount of lube on it Rainbow was already breathing heavily, the contours over her suit pulsing with every breath.

Spitfire reared up, putting a fore hoof on Dash's back, "Easy girl, deep breath in."

As Rainbow Dash sucked in a breath, Spitfire steadily and firmly inserted the thrust unit into Dash's vaginal passage. The large amount of lube allowed the unit to flow in without friction. Dash gasped even deeper and let out an adorable little whinny, to Spitfire's way of thinking.

"Okay, it's in," Spitfire said, wiping off her hoof. "Just breathe, Dash. Use your kegels and pelvic floor muscles." Rainbow Dash just stood in place, shuddering and trying to adjust to the fullness of the intruder inside of her.

"Tomorrow, use the balls to help train your muscles," Spitfire said. "And I want to see you in the gym every day."

Dash sent a smoldering look over at her captain, "Whatever you say, Spitfire."

A week later Spitfire was back at her desk doing paperwork, when her attention was drawn to repeated "oohs" and "aahs" from the landing field outside. Paperwork was boring, so she went to take a look herself. Her jaw gaped at what she saw in the sky. It was Rainbow Dash, soaring, looping, all at incredible speeds.

"By Celestia," Spitfire murmured, "how did she get that kind of speed and control in just a week?" Soarin was nearby and heard her.

"Really something, eh?" he said, passing over a pair of binoculars. "Have a look at her plot."

Spitfire took the offered glasses and focused them, zooming in on one part of the soaring pegasus overhead. What she saw made her jaw drop again.

"Does she have a unit running vaginally AND anally?"

"She sure does," Soarin answered. "I can't even imagine what it took to get a mare thrust unit up in her tailhole. And just look at the shock waves from the units."

"They...they're building on each other," Spitfire said, amazed. "It's like they are creating a third, more powerful engine behind her. How did she come up with that?"

"I'll give you one guess,' Soarin said. "It starts with Twilight and ends with Sparkle."

"Great, just great," Spitfire said. "One princess invents the things, and now another is taking them beyond anything imagined."

Just then, Rainbow Dash zoomed over the field at a height of ten feet. The moment she reached the exact centre of the landing area, she pulled ninety degrees straight up into a zoom climb. As she did, everypony on the ground could hear Rainbow Dash surrender herself to orgasm.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" yelled Spitfire, knowing what was coming. Everypony dove for cover, as the first sonic rainboom rippled out at a height of fifty feet. The second rainboom came at two hundred, the third at five hundred. At just under a thousand feet the fourth rainboom came. Swiftly followed by the sound of an explosion.

Spitfire raised her glasses again. There was a smoky cloud in the middle of the last rainboom and she could see a form free-falling to the ground. She began to snap out orders.

"'BOLT FALLING, SECTOR FOURTEEN ALPHA, RESCUE UNITS GO!"

An hour later Rainbow Dash was safely out of the trauma unit. One of the thrust units had shredded itself and exploded inside her. Fortunately, all the force of the blast had been directed outwards. Otherwise, Dash would have been torn apart from the inside out.

"We've got her stabilized Captain," the base nurse said, consulting a chart. "With luck, she will make a full recovery. But she will be out of action for a few months at least."

"Can I talk to her?" Spitfire asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"Certainly Captain, but keep it brief," the nurse said, and she led Spitfire into the room where Rainbow Dash lay. Most of her body was covered in bandages, but the health monitors beat out a comforting rhythm of survival.

"One question and I'll let you rest, Dash," the captain said, tenderly touching Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "How did you get that other unit up in your ass?"

"Twilight...Twilight and I do...that is...we like to do butt stuff," Dash said in an embarrassed voice.


End file.
